The Blue Flames Chapter 7 : The Blue Flames vs Sengoku Igajima
Akuji : I'll show you my team *Akuji kicks the ball to June* June : Nice assist, Akuji ! *June runs with the ball* Yagyuu : You're not a get past of me June : Oh, no ? we will see *Yagyuu used Quick Draw* *June lost the ball* June : Damn ! Yagyuu : Hmph ! little wimp Rese : Take this Yayguu : What !? Rese : Flame Slide ! *Rese got the ball* Rese : Captain ! *Rese kicks the ball to Akuji* Akuji : Good work *Akuji runs with the ball* Kiragakure : You will defeated ! Akuji : HAHAHAHAHA you gotta be kidding me right ? *Akuji use Hammer of Break* Kiragakure : Awww ! Akuji : Hmph *Akuji kicks the ball to Izayoi* Izayoi : Thanks ! Hatsutori : Not this time ! Kagenui ! *Hatsutori use Kagenui* *Izayoi lost the ball* Izayoi : Da...mn Hatsutori : Weakling *Hatsutori kicks the ball to Kirigakure* Kiragakure : Nice *Kiragakure runs kicks the ball to Yagyuu* Yagyuu : Now Tsuchidarama ! Kobayashi : Not so fast ! Eye the Hand ! *Kobayashi stops the ball* Yayguu : No, next time you wouldn't stop it ! Kobayashi : Tanatat ! *Tanatat get's the ball* Sarutobi : No ! Tanatat : To late ! *Tanatat kicks the ball to Eliza* Kiragakure : Kumo no ito *Eliza lost the ball* Eliza : Dam....n you will get that back ! Kiragakure : Hmph *Kazuko used Sliding and got the ball* Kazuko : Dissapointed ! Mikuzi ! *Kazuka kicks the ball Mikuzi* Mikuzi : Nice one ! Kouga : Kagenui ! *Kouga used Kagenui but failed* Mikuzi : You really think that you will get the ball from me Kouga : Dam.n Mikuzi : Captain ! *Mikuzi kicks the ball to Akuji* Akuji : Ok Serra are you rea... Katou : You will not get past of me Akuji : Let's see about that ! Phantom Dribble ! *Akuji get past of Katou* Akuji : Serra are you ready ! Serra : Yes Akuji : Now Akuji : TWIN Serra : CRASH Kido : Only that you will see a master hissatsu technique ! Rese : No-Not so fast ! Flame Strike ! Kido : What !?!? Now Tsumuji ! Kido : Is that everything ? HAAHHAHAHA This is to easy Rese : AAAAAAAAAAH GO IN !! Kido : What ! Imposssible !!! *GOAL 1-0 for The Blue Flames* Akuji : Good work Rese ! *Rese blushes* Akuji : Good work everyone ! Haruna : Good work Rese ! Kirigakure : Use our hissatsu tactice ! *Sengoku Igajima use Full Moon Formation* Everyone : AWWW !!!! Akuji : It's up to you Kobayashi.......go for ..it Kobayashi : I won't let you down ! Kiragakure : Bunshin Shot ! Kobayashi : (Thanks to you Akuji i have mastered this hissatsu) God Hand Tiger G3 ! Kobayashi : This......is......to....strong.......i can't....hold...i..t.. Akuji : GO FOR IT KOBAYASHI ! Kobayashi : WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Kobayashi : GOD HAND TIGER... Kiragakure : What the.... Kobayashi : G4 !! *Kobayashi stops the ball* Everyone : Yes Kobayashi good work ! Kiragakure : Impossible ! Kobayashi : Tadashi ! *Tadashi got the ball * Tadashi : Good work Fujibayashi : Take this ! *Fujibayashi used Kagenui* Tadashi : Aw ! *Fujibayashi got the ball and shoots* Fujibayashi : Ultimate Thunder ! Kobayashi : What ! Eye the Hand ! *Eye the Hand was broken* *GOAL 1-1 for Sengoku Igajima* Kobayashi : Damn i'f let the team down ! Akuji : Don't worry we will take them down ! give me the ball, ok Kobayashi : Now Akuji ! Akuji : ......... Jiraiya : You don't get past of me ! *Akuji's eyes are glowing yellow* Akuji : OUT OF MY WAY ! *Akuji get's past of Jiraiya* Kirigakure : You don't get past of me ! Akuji : OUT OF MY WAY ! *Akuji wanted to kick the ball but even then they did kirigakure hissatsu both a technique and that caused an explosion while Akuji fell, but remained* Akuji : WHAAAAAAAA ! Ishikawa : Bring it ! *Akuji turns normal and dodges Ishikawa* Akuji : Izayoi ! *Akuji kicks the ball to Izayoi* Izayoi : Thanks ! Rese ! *Rese got the ball* Rese : Wind Strike ! Akuji time for a combo hissatsu ! Akuji : Got it ! Serra *They have only 1 minute to finish the match* Serra : Fast, Akuji we have not much time ! Akuji : TWIN.. Serra : CRASH ! Kido : Tsumuji ! *Twin Crash got past of Tsumuji* Kido : No ! it can't be !! *GOAL 2-1 for The Blue Flames* Akuji : We won...WE WON ! Tadashi : Nice work Rese : Ye-yes it's in and we won Haruna : Good work little brother ! and the team ! Akuji : Good work team let's go ! Team : Yes *Kirigakure is walking* Kirigakure : Good battle, Akuji Akuji : The same about you ! (Man what was that, that moment my eyes where glowing) Akuji : Bye Sengoku and the team ! Come haruna i'm hungry ! Haruna : Alright ! *Haruna and the team are home* Akuji : Where is my dinner !! Haruna : I've kept the dinner because i know, you would come back for dinner Akuji : Just give me my dinner ! Haruna : Here you are ! Akuji : WHOAAA is this food all for me ? Haruna : No for the team to ! *Haruna is calling the team* *The team is on table* Akuji : Good work *GHOUGM* Kobayashi*GHOUGM Kobayashi : Thanks captain ! Akuji : Rese you to you where, amazing ! *Rese blushes again* Rese : Th-thanks captain ! *After 10 minutes the dinner where done* Akuji : Ok, bye team see ya later ! Akuji : Haruna i'm going to sleep ! Haruna : Ok, good night little brother Category:The Blue Flames Category:Fanfictions